Happee Birthdae Harry
by rezakeene
Summary: Harry Potter didn't like his birthday, anymore.


**A/N: All the characters belong to JKR.**

* * *

 **HAPPEE BIRTHDAE, HARRY!**

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and lifted his face up, to experience the greeting of the gentle breeze, that caressed his face. A smile graced his lips, as his feet followed his thoughts, down the familiar path. The magnificent silhouette of his first home was gleaming against the backdrop of a beautiful cloudless night.

The whole wizarding world wanted to celebrate his birthday, and he just wanted to escape from that. For them, it was a symbol of victory. But for him, it was another reminder of the people he lost. For all the years, before he came to know about magic, his birthdays were no fun. Everything changed when Hagrid knocked down their front door and declared that magic was real and he was a wizard. But all that had turned back into burdened memories, once the war was over. Harry sighed wistfully, as his eyes wandered to Hagrid's hut on the horizon.

It's been five years since the second Wizarding war. Hogwarts, though it was restored to its previous glory, still retained some of the scars. But they remained silent, just like his own.

Ginny understood when he said, he didn't want to join the celebrations. With a wink and a kiss, his wife said, they'll have their own celebration in the night.

Memories rushed through his brain as the magnanimity of the place overwhelmed him. There was not one spot in the large castle that didn't hold a dear remembrance. Wherever his glance fell, it triggered an exuberant memory. A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled the two other people, who stayed with him since the beginning.

As soon as the thought swirled in his mind, he saw a person near the main gate, leaning on the wall.

"Ron," said Harry, as he came closer to his best friend.

"Harry Birthday! Harry," Ron said kicking off the wall. He approached Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Thought you could use a friend."

"Or two," another set of hands hugged Harry from behind and her bushy hair tickled Harry. "Happy birthday," Hermione said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked looping his hands through theirs as they entered the school, together.

"Same as you," Ron said winking at Hermione.

"Reminiscing," she said rolling his eyes. "We kind of thought, you would be here."

"Feels like home," Harry said closing his eyes.

It was just fortunate for him, that it was school holidays, or he wouldn't have obtained this tiny piece of freedom. As they entered the great hall, their steps trailed to the Gryffindor house table and the three people flopped down in the seats, that were usually occupied by them, during their school years. They laughed at the jokes they shared, remembering the awkward situations they faced, and Ron longingly thought about the feasts they were treated to. Harry's eyes followed the path, to the Headmaster's chair and quietly minded the words of wisdom, Albus Dumbledore shared through his wisecracks.

"Let's go," Hermione said getting up from her spot.

"You're not suggesting Library, are you?" Ron sighed in a mock exasperation.

She narrowed her eyes at Ron and offered her hand to Harry, "Ignore him. But Harry wants to go, I won't say no."

"No," Harry said hurriedly, scooting away from her. "Not today. Perhaps some other time," he gave an apologetic smile, while Ron sniggered.

"I was actually thinking about Gryffindor tower," Hermione huffed pointing to the stairs. "After all, that was the place you first found your family."

Harry's eyes widened at her words.

"We know why you came here, Harry. This will always be our first Magical home," she said pulling him into a hug. "Well, except for Ron. Perhaps we could call this, his second or third magical home," she giggled when Ron tugged on her curl.

Harry couldn't help but smile, as their bickering days at Hogwarts flooded his mind. Though Hermione and Ron never stopped their squabbles, he could see their love, that outshone any other petty fight.

They ended up on the winding staircases that led to the Gryffindor tower, discussing various mysterious things, that had happened on the changing staircases. As they approached the third floor, Hermione reminded them of their unfortunate experience with Fluffy. As they passed the fifth floor, Ron boasted about the perfect Prefect's bath and Harry exchanged a quip about being not so perfect if Myrtle's watching. As they trudged to the seventh floor, they gave a sad glance towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and the destroyed room, exactly opposite to that.

Sensing Harry's gaze, Ron gave a pat on his shoulder, "Come on, mate. Let's go."

Harry tore his gaze from the point where Room of Requirement had existed once, and to the Gryffindor tower, where an excited Hermione stood, her feet anxiously tapping. Harry saw Ron give a subtle shake of his head.

Harry knotted his eyebrows and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You know Hermione, she's just excited to be back," Ron said staring down and wringing his hands.

Harry immediately knew Ron was lying. Seeing Hermione's excitement and Ron's nervousness, Harry knew there was something definitely wrong. Before he could process his doubts, they were standing in front of the Fat lady's portrait. She didn't ask for a password but swung open.

"Surprise," a loud chorus of voices, reached Harry's ears as he was hurled into the room of people, beaming at him. Amidst them, stood his lovely wife smiling with a knowing smirk.

She slowly walked him and kissed on his cheek, "Happy birthday, Love." She drew back and looked into his eyes. "I told you we'll have our own celebration in the night."

"I should've known. This has you, written all over it," Harry said with a smile.

"I want to take all the credit, but sadly, I can't. Hermione and Ron did the most," she smiled adoringly at her brother and his Fiancé. "I know you don't like these celebrations. So, we want to keep it simple and give you something memorable. Just look around," Ginny said giving him a slight nudge.

Harry was shocked to see, the people that came to join his simple celebration.

His feet stumbled to the half-giant who was looking at him, with tears in his beady eyes. "Happee Birthdae, Harry! Jus' look at yeh'. I Still remember you as a tyke, when I took yeh on the bike," Hagrid enveloped Harry into a hug.

"Hagrid," Harry mumbled remembering the warmth he experienced when he first met him. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there," Harry said thinking about the tea they shared during many afternoons, the Quidditch matches he cheered on and the way Hagrid cried when he carried his limp body to Hogwarts.

Hagrid brushed his tears and moved aside revealing two grinning photos on the table beside him. "Retrieved them from your house."

Now it was Harry's turn to gasp, "Mum, Dad."

Lily and James Potter smiled warmly and whispered, "Happy birthday, son."

Harry knelt down in front of them and brushed his fingers on their faces. He didn't know what to say to the magnificent people who gave their lives to save him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Told you, Lily. He's just like me. Even has the same taste as me," James Potter said winking at Ginny, making her blush red.

"We wish you all the happiness, in the world, my son," Lily said with a beaming smile. "You don't know how happy it feels, that you've got so many loving people to take care of you."

"Of course, he is well taken care of. He's the pride of our house," a stern but gentle voice greeted Harry from his side.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said greeting the head mistress.

"Oh! Harry, how many times should I tell you to call me, Minerva," she said with a slight admonishment. "I'm delighted to have this little celebration, at the school. Albus is very happy."

"Indeed I was, Minerva. It's not every day I get to have birthday cake," Albus Dumbledore exclaimed from the portrait, on the wall.

"As far as I remember, dead people cannot eat cake. Did that change in the past few years?" Severus Snape sneered from his portrait.

Harry strode towards with a smile. "Professor Dumbledore," he greeted and turned to his Potions' master giving him a cordial smile, "Professor Snape."

"I was forced to come here. I have no interest in this absurdity. But Happy birthday, anyway," Snape grumbled and turned his face away.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me, that you're here," Harry smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "Professor."

"Harry. My heart fills with joy and delight, by looking at you. You really are a wonderful wizard," Dumbledore declared with joy.

"I'm nothing, without your help and guidance," Harry said, nodding his head.

"We are all nothing without him," a warm pair of hands surrounded Harry's shoulders and Harry looked into the eyes of the person, who gave him a family, in the wizarding world.

"Arthur, thanks for coming," Harry thanked his father-in-law.

"It's pish posh. You are family from a very long time," Molly Weasley engulfed him in a motherly hug.

"Molly," Harry said gently getting out of her embrace, who gave him a glimpse of how loving a mother could be.

"Of course, he is," Arthur said looking at his glasses. "I think we're need of another pair of glasses."

"No, Arthur, It's alright," Harry mumbled.

Arthur Weasley took a new pair of glasses out of his pocket and presented it to Harry. "Completely break resistant. You never have to use 'Oculus Reparo'."

"This is lovely," Harry said pocketing them. "Thank you so much."

"We have one more special guest," Ginny said coming closer with her hands behind her back.

Harry had a pretty good idea, who might that be. His bright blue streaks that were peeking from behind his wife, weren't that obscure.

Harry tapped his chin and feigned his innocence. "Well, is that so. I couldn't possibly think who could it be?"

"It's me, Harry," Teddy jumped and rushed towards his Godfather. "You forgot about me," he said giving a tiny pout.

"How can I forget the most handsome and charming boy in the whole wide world," Harry said tucking his lip back. "Where's my present, champ?"

Teddy grinned and rushed to the table where stood a parcel, that was packed in the most beautiful and at the same time most disordered way.

"Hermione helped me," Teddy beamed and pushed into Harry's waiting hands. "Open it."

Harry smiled and pulled the wrapping open to a reveal a beautiful drawing of Harry and Teddy, where he was teaching the little boy, how to fly a broomstick. Harry broke into a smile when he saw it wasn't the only thing in those wrappings. There was a picture of Remus and Tonks, behind it.

"Harry," Remus looked at him with fatherly affection. "You've grown."

"Of course. He is not a boy anymore," Tonks said with a wink.

"Thanks for taking care of Teddy," Remus said draping his hand on Tonks' shoulders. "I know you would be the best."

"I convinced him," she mock-whispered making Harry chuckle.

"Teddy is great. You would be so proud of him," Harry said, as his eyes welled, realizing the responsibility they have bestowed on him.

"You're great. You both are great," Remus said with conviction.

Harry nodded his head, as words escaped his thoughts. "If only Sirius was also here," he said looking at the people, who became his family all through these years.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," a boisterous voice boomed as Ron put Sirius' portrait forward.

"I was waiting for the grand entrance. I know all these people are going to make you sad. Today is your birthday Prongslet. Don't let all these old people let you down. Come on, everyone, bring out the cake, pour the wine, my little boy is turning twenty-three," Sirius hollered from his frame.

"Oh, Sirius! I missed you," Harry said hugging his portrait.

"I'm always with you, Harry. Now go, enjoy your party. Let us live our lives, through you," Sirius said.

Then soon, a cake, to Dumbledore's delight, was brought out. Molly didn't leave any stone unturned in making the most delicious cake. Generous helpings of the cake were exchanged. Some of it ending down their throats, while some of it was splattered on their faces.

A lively music, courtesy of Hermione and Arthur, gently pushed all of them into dancing, as the night went on. Harry never had a more satisfied birthday than this. He saw Hermione dancing with Arthur, while Ron awkwardly asked the headmistress for a dance, for old times' sake. While Ginny let Teddy lead her and Harry twirled his mother-in-law.

Finally, he ended up at the windowsill as one by one, left the tower, wishing him lots of happiness. While Hagrid added an extra dose of love with his hug, McGonagall said they could stay there for the night. The older Weasleys and Ron bade him a good night taking Teddy with them, and Hermione shared a knowing glance with Ginny.

When only two of them remained, staring into the window, Harry brought his wife closer to him. "Quite a memory, you gave me," he said kissing her.

"It's not over yet," she said pointing to something outside the window.

Harry didn't see anything first. As he squinted his eyes, he saw a lone figure on the broom, waving at them. George Weasley's grin wasn't clear in the night sky, but his exuberance was. A loud boom exploded in the next minute and the whole sky lit up in bright lights. Harry grinned like a little boy, when the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', formed in the sky with the sparkles of the fireworks.

"Thank you so much, Ginny. It really was a wonderful birthday," Harry said hugging her. "You've given me a paramount gift."

"Not yet, Harry," she said bringing Harry's hands to her belly. "But soon, in six months, we'll have the greatest gift in the world. Our child."

Harry's mind didn't have any words to express his emotions. He skimmed his hands over her belly, cherishing the ultimate happiness, she gave him.

The efforts of his family and friends to give him a nice memory for his birthday, made him extremely grateful for having such amazing people in his life. He never would say, he didn't like his birthday, anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Dedicated to all the Harry Potter fans, all over the world**


End file.
